


Kaito's Surprise

by sinn_vs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Camping, Love Confessions, M/M, Momosai - Freeform, No Killing AU, Saimomo - Freeform, Shuichi being oblivious is the best hc okay leave me alone, saimota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs
Summary: Kaito drags Shuichi on a hike up the mountain to surprise him
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Kaito's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck cause I wrote it like a year ago or something idk, so if either of them are ooc at all I apologize

Shuichi struggled to keep up. He was comparatively slower than the other boy, but Kaito usually slowed his pace so they could walk together. Shuichi took a step and slipped on a rock, almost dropping the lantern, aka their only light source, but Kaito was quick to grab his hand to prevent him from falling. 

“Careful there Shuichi, I can’t have you falling for me.” He smirked as he pulled Shuichi upright. Shuichi rolled his eyes at the comment, which Kaito found of course, hilarious.

“Why are we going so fast? Shouldn’t we be more careful, it’s dark, and we’re mountain climbing.” 

“Sorry bro, I’m just really excited to get to the top so I can show you the surprise I have waiting for you.” Kaito’s smile was just as bright as the stars he adored, so Shuichi forgave him. 

“Okay okay, but can we please go a little slower? I’d rather not have to take a trip to the hospital for breaking my leg from falling down the mountain.”

“Haha, sure thing, can't have my sidekick injured.” So the two continued, at a much safer pace, up the mountain. 

When they reached the top, Kaito rushed in front of Shuichi to keep him from going further.

“Okay Shuichi, are you ready?” Kaito grabbed the detective’s wrists excitedly. Not quite sure what he was supposed to be ready for, Shuichi smiled and nodded at his eccentric friend. Kaito moved out of the way and Shuichi walked forward. In the middle of the mountaintop, was a large tent. There were string lights set up in all the colors of the galaxy around the outside of it. Shuichi’s mouth was wide open, and he turned around to a beaming Kaito before going to inspect the campsite. Inside the tent was a colorful array of blankets and pillows, and as Shuichi sat down inside, he noticed the top of the tent was transparent, looking up at the sky. 

“Do you like it?” Kaito’s face popped into the tent, slightly startling his dumbfounded friend. 

“Kaito, it’s beautiful! When did you find the time to set this up?” Kaito waved his hand to dismiss the question. He held out said hand to Shuichi, who looked at him in confusion. 

“I have to show you the best part still.” Shuichi took his hand and got out of the tent. There was more? Kaito turned off the lights surrounding the tent. He then returned to Shuichi’s side and took the lantern. Finally, he turned it off, and the sight that they witnessed was beyond words. The lights had made the sky look practically black, but when all the lights were turned off, the true state of it was visible. Everywhere you looked, were clusters of stars forming brilliant constellations, all laid out on a royal blue background. Never before had Shuichi thought nature could be so beautiful. 

Kaito turned to Shuichi, who was still focused on the sight above them. The sparkling light from the sky was reflected in his eyes, Kaito couldn’t ignore how beautiful they looked. But that was nothing new. 

“Hey Shuichi, there is another reason I asked you to come up here with me.” The bewildered detective looked at him curiously. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, he was really going to do it.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now. I just hadn’t found the right time to say it.” No turning back now. 

“You know you never have to be afraid to tell me anything Kaito, I’m your sidekick remember?” Shuichi smiled and playfully punched Kaito’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know. And it’s about that actually.” He took a deep breath. 

“I want you to be more than my sidekick.” Shuichi blinked, Kaito couldn’t exactly read his expression.

  
  


“What could possibly be higher up than a sidekick? Your partner in your heroic duties? Shuichi chuckled. Kaito couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Shuichi, you’re supposed to be a detective. Please tell me that was a joke and you know what I mean?” Shuichi’s smile faded, and he went back to looking confused. 

“Sorry Kaito but you’ve stumped me.” Shuichi shrugged. 

“I like you Shuichi, like I really, really, like you.” Kaito stood, extremely flustered, waiting for a response. Shuichi blinked in surprise as the pieces connected. He smiled and planted a kiss on the astronaut's cheek. 

“You missed.” Kaito said, expression unchanged. 

“I missed?” Shuichi asked, partially thrown off by Kaito's serious tone and expression. 

“Yeah.” Was the last word that left Kaito’s lips before they collided with Shuichi’s. The two boys held onto each other as the stars burned in the clear sky above them. 

“I really, really like you too Kaito.” 

Kaito woke up early, as he always did. But today he woke up with the sunlight streaming through the transparent roof of the tent, and a blue haired detective cuddled against him. Maybe just this once, he could sleep in a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
